


Have I Seen You Here Before?

by MySweetDeaky



Series: Where Do We Go From Here? [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Falling In Love, First Time, John is the gentlest boy, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySweetDeaky/pseuds/MySweetDeaky
Summary: Roger meets John for the first time at The Club, a place he goes to hook up with someone when he feels lonely or needs a warm body to sleep withLittle does he know that he may meet someone that will change his life."I saw you come in here and followed you." John leaned forward. " Maybe, you're here for the same reason I am?" He picked up Roger's cigarette pack from the table and played with it before looking up into the blonds blue eyes.
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Series: Where Do We Go From Here? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149959
Comments: 19
Kudos: 12





	Have I Seen You Here Before?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little story of lust at first sight

Roger thought he may as well stop in at the club before he went home. Maybe, just maybe he might meet someone to take home with him for the night. Girl or bloke, it didn't much matter. He was exhausted from studying and working at the stall with Freddie and worrying about his mom and sister back in Truro. The best way to relax and unwind was to either down a few pints or take a warm body home to his room in the house he shared with other students just off the Cromwell Road.

He glanced at his reflection in a darkened shop window and paused to fluff his hair at the back and shake it out. Wearing tight jeans and a dark shirt he thought he'd pass. Roger wasn't all that vain but he knew he was attractive to both sexes. It was his hair and big blue eyes. He couldn't really help it he had told himself over and over. But as he turned away he glanced at his behind and smirked. Blokes weren't the only ones that liked what they saw in the tight jeans.

Roger was unaware though that he had caught someone's notice already before even entering the club. Someone that liked what they saw too and after waiting a few moments followed him into the club.

The barman was the first to greet the blond student, cigarette dangling from his mouth as he entered the half empty room. Roger nodded and the barman pulled his usual pint for him. This gave the blond time to look around the room. Mostly people he recognized. Students and a few office workers. A couple of people who had probably just come in off the street to get out of the cold. Thinking that, Roger shivered and thought about ordering a whisky to warm up but he had to watch his expenses till his aunt sent him his top up allowance, mid month.

"Just the usual bunch in tonight, looks like." The young cockney behind the bar nodded towards the small groups. "Nights young, of course." He smiled. He knew why the blond biology student was there. Why most people were there. To pick up someone for the night because they were lonely or needed a distraction or were really just looking for love.

"Just came in for a pint." Roger lied and then smirked. He still hadn't lit his cigarette. He felt in his pocket for his matches when a hand appeared with a lighter and he thanked the person without looking at them. As he drew the first puff he looked at up at the arm and body that belonged to the hand and then into a pair of smiling grey eyes, that crinkled at the corners. He felt his heart do a sort of flip.

"Thanks." He managed to say in a normal voice because he didn't feel normal.

"No problem." The other man picked up his pint and put the coins down on the beer mat. "I don't usually come in here but it so fucking cold outside." He shrugged and Roger looked at him through the reflection in the mirror behind the bar.

"No, I haven't seen you in here. But somewhere." Roger made himself turn and look into the soft grey eyes directly. The room was particularly warm but he felt like he was sweating.

"Maybe, the student union on Saturdays?" The voice had a northern accent. Roger was a sucker for that accent.

"Must be, yeah." His own voice sounded strange in his ears.

"You okay? Do you want to sit down?" The other man had taken his arm and led him to the the table near the curtained window and closer to the gas fireplace.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just studying a lot lately, you know." Roger shrugged of his jacket and picked up his cigarette from the ashtray just to do something with his hands.

"My name is John. John Deacon." The soft voice again and Roger nodded.

"Oh, sorry. Roger Taylor." He nodded.

"I just told you a lie, actually." John leaned back and shook out his long, brown wavy hair. Roger watched him and wondered what he had lied about.

"I saw you come in here and followed you." John leaned forward. " Maybe, you're here for the same reason I am?" He picked up Roger's cigarette pack from the table and played with it before looking up into the blonds blue eyes.

"You did? Same reason?" Roger frowned and picked up his pint, taking a few swallows. He wished he'd ordered the whiskey now. Was this guy picking him up? That was a change. He looked into the grey eyes again. Looking for any sign of danger. There were some odd people out there and he was very careful who he hooked up with.

"Sorry, I guess that does sound a bit weird." John frowned and for a moment looked quite shy.

It made Roger think he didn't need to feel afraid, after all. "Sounds like you know what this place is known for?"

John didn't answer but did blush a little. That blush was very attractive.

It was just the place he came to and usually managed to meet someone. It was a nice part of London. Usually not many dodgy people would think of coming in here. You had to know about it.

"So, you haven't been here before?" Roger asked and caught the barman's eye and indicated two more pints. "I'll get these." The blond stood up. He felt better if he was more in charge of a situation.

"Oh, thanks." The brunette nodded and watched the blond cross the few feet to the bar. He liked his walk. His own heart was beating a bit too quickly. This was the first time he'd tried to pick up a bloke. Maybe, he'd come across the wrong way. It was all too knew. But one thing he did know was the other man was beyond hot.

Roger paid for the two pints and the barman winked at him. He ignored the gesture and looking in the mirror shook out his hair. The barman rolled his eyes and turned away smiling.

Roger watched the other student as he walked back with the pints. Nice body, really nice hair. Not mad about his fashion sense but not a dork either. The guy was gorgeous, all in all. The evening was looking up.

"What are you studying at Uni?" The blond handed John his drink and sat down with his.

"Electrical Engineering. Sound kind of boring, yeah?" He went a bit pink in the face as if embarrassed.

"No more then Biology. It's all boring but you gotta do it, right?" Roger had it drummed into him his whole life that he needed to have a degree to get on in life. But his first love was music.

They chatted a bit about the current music scent just like anyone of them did to break the ice. But the real reason they were getting to know each other and they both knew it was to eventually go to bed. It hung in the air, unspoken. The small glances and smiles and even the small silences were all pointing that way and Roger knew he wasn't imagining it. They had moved their chairs slightly closer during the last two hours. They'd refrained from touching each other.

"So, my place or yours?" Roger finally said. It came out of the blue and John nearly chocked on his beer.

"Sorry. Did I shock you?" Roger was feeling confident for the time being. Maybe, he'd blown it. Misread the signals?

"Do you have flat mates?" John asked, getting his voice back.

"Yeah, but they're cool." Roger smiled. "You?'

"Just one. He's never there, though. We could go to my place. It's closer." John went red.

"How do you know where I live? I don't think I mentioned it." Roger stared at him.

"I..I. Oh, fuck." John went pale now. "You must have mentioned it?"

"You're not an axe murderer or anything are you?" Roger smirked. So, the guy knew where abouts he lived. Roger tried to think back, wondering if he'd seen him at party at their flat. Could have been that. He wasn't about to interrogate him about it.

"No, not this week, anyway." John chuckled. "God, was this really happening?" He was going home with this bloke.

"Fuck, it's cold." Roger shivered. Usually, when girls said they were cold it was a good opportunity to stop for a kiss and a cuddle.

"Come here." John suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled the blond into a darkened doorway. He hadn't meant to be so rough but the other man didn't seem to mind. It was probably a change for him. John had imagined Roger was always the aggressive one.

"I want to kiss you. Please." John whispered in his ear and got a small nod back as he cupped the blonds jaw in his hand pressed his lips very gently to his. The blond seemed to melt against him and he parted the other mans' lips with his tongue for a long, dirty kiss.

"You got me at please." Roger sighed and pressed his forehead against John's. "That was...." He smiled and put his hands on John hips, pressing his fingers through the denim.

In the end they had gone to John's. His flat mate was away and it would be quieter than the place Roger shared with three others.

Once inside the small two bedroom flat, John felt more at ease. He turned on the stereo and was going to go into the small kitchen for a couple of beers when Roger grabbed his hand.

"I need this." Roger's voice had gone low and raspy and just thinking about having sex with the brunette had made his jeans feel very tight. He pressed himself against the other man and felt the answering hardness against his groin. They both moaned into the kiss and the feeling of their erections pressed together with only denim between them.

"Come on." John grabbed his hand and pulled him gently towards his bedroom. Roger had the impression of a very neat and organized space with a good size bed. The bed and who was in it was all he cared about.

"I want you so badly." John was kissing behind his ear and unzipping his jeans at the same time. Roger just gave himself up to all the senses. He unbuttoned his shirt, letting the brunette know he wanted him to kiss him everywhere and John got it. He held the blonds hips in his hands as he kissed him from neck to chest to flat tummy and finally took his length into his mouth. The blond felt his knees almost buckle and dug his hands into John's scalp for support.

"Oh, fuck. Yeah." He felt the other man's tongue swirl around him, making obscene noises that just heightened his feelings. Maybe, this bloke had done this before. He wanted to do the same to him. Now. He yanked on the brunettes hair roughly to pull him up and felt long fingers spread across his butt cheeks as John pressed his hardened cock against his. It was magic. Everything he wanted that night.

Roger kissed John's neck, breathing in the warm scent of his skin and leaving wet kisses all along his shoulders. His hand reached between them and wrapped around the brunettes cock gently causing him to moan into his neck.

John finally pulled Roger onto the bed and put his knees on either side if the blonds hips as he pulled his hair over one shoulder so he could kiss him.

Roger felt so hot for this bloke he couldn't believe it. He stretched his arms behind his head in a posture of giving himself to him. The table had turned on him for once and he liked it. He wanted to feel vulnerable and taken and used by John.

"Fuck me." He whispered and realized his voice sounded pleading.

"I want to fuck you so much." John kissed his forehead and cheeks so softly. "I want to make you scream for it, babe."

Roger thought he would be screaming for it. "Have you got any lube?'

"Oh." John lifted his head. "We need that, yeah?"

Oh, sweet boy." Roger smiled. His heart was melting for this boy. "You have to prep me, yeah?"

"Right." John frowned and leaned back on his side. "Would Vaseline work?" He chewed a fingernail. He hadn't thought about this before. Tonight hadn't been planned.

"Yeah, that's good." Roger gave a sigh of relief. He'd never had sex without something but he wanted to feel this man inside him so badly he would have done anything just about.

"Okay. Just a sec." John leaped out of bed and Roger let out a breath of air appreciative of the other mans lean, taut body. He fell back on the pillow, his arm behind his head, aware his cock was throbbing against his tummy in anticipation.

"Got it." John looked pleased with himself and sat down on the edge of the bed. Roger reached his hand over and stroked the other man's cock, spreading the pre cum down it and then bringing his fingers to his lips. John stared at him and leaned down to kiss him, the jar of lube in his hand. He'd never tasted himself on someone's lips and he looked into the lust filled blue eyes with something like wonder. Tonight could have ended with them both going home alone but it hadn't and they had to make the most of it.

Roger took the jar and opened it and taking a large amount he spread it over two of John's fingers and pulled him down to lie beside him. "Really gently to start yeah. One finger and then I'll tell you when, okay?" Roger smiled leaned his head forward to kiss the brunette gently on the lips.

John nodded and pulled Rogers knee so his leg was over his thigh and slowly nudged his finger inside him, all the while watching the blond face for any sign of discomfort. He stopped a couple of times but Roger held his hand and guided him.

John knew he was doing something right as the blond's eyes half closed and his lips, kiss swollen and slick parted slightly. He could have moved his fingers in and out of him all night, he thought and just watched the blonds face.

"One more." Roger whispered and John pressed his lips together as he pushed a third finger inside him.

"I'm afraid of..." John kissed the blond softly. What was he afraid of? He'd never done this before. He was experiencing something so new. He wanted to tell Roger he'd been watching him for weeks. At school, with friends. It had happened quite by accident but he was falling in love with someone he didn't even know and now they were about to make love and he wanted to tell him he loved him.

"Don't be afraid, babe. I won't break." Roger looked into the grey eyes and thought he was really falling in love. For real, falling in love.

"Oh, fuck. That's it." Roger tightened his legs around Johns waist and dug his heels into his back to guide him. The brunette had found his prostrate and hit it repeatedly sending the blond into ecstasy each time.

John, himself had never felt like this making love. The hot, tightness along with the blonds legs and arms around him as they moved perfectly together was more than he had ever experienced in his young life. The only sounds were their damp skin and erotic sound of sex as they moved faster and faster and John reached in between them to stroke the blonds erection till he felt the warm liquid in his hand that sent him moaning into his own release.

Roger, lay catching his breath, holding John's head against his chest. He kissed the damp, brown locks. "Not bad for a first time, babe."

John lifted his head and smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Roger rubbed his thumb gently along the brunettes jaw. "This may be a bit premature but I think I'm falling in love with you, John Deacon." He whispered.

"Oh, I fell for you when I saw you check out your ass in the shop window." John kissed him.

"Maybe, that was my last visit to the Club." Roger smiled.


End file.
